


we got no worries in the world

by blainers



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 14:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10946607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainers/pseuds/blainers
Summary: it's Matthew's first birthday and they cant believe their baby boy is one.





	we got no worries in the world

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! this has been sitting in my drafts for an age, i was hit with a bit of inspiration and actually managed to finish it, go me! 
> 
> as always, aaron and robert are property of itv and emmerdale, unfortunately for me! 
> 
> and as always, i'm terrible at thinking of titles, today's one is from no worries by mcfly.

Aaron awoke due to the small crack in the curtains, the small strip of light landing over his eyes, causing him to screw his face up. He turned to look at the clock, the red numbers glaring, 8:03am looking back at him. He rolled onto his back, not used to waking up at this hour anymore. He smiled softly to himself, almost in disbelief that he and Robert now officially had a one year old son. This time last year a tiny baby was placed into his arms, and it had been the best year of Aaron’s life. Aaron felt his husband move, stretching and rubbing his eyes. Aaron grinned, moving to kiss his husband’s shoulder by way of a good morning greeting.

 

“Good morning,” Aaron mumbled, moving over slightly, allowing Robert to wrap his arms around his torso, Robert placing a kiss into his hair.

 

“Good morning, what time is it?” Robert asked, still screwing his face up, not used to the light that was filtering its way into their bedroom.

 

“Just after 8, can you believe Matty is one today?” Aaron said, resting his head on Robert’s shoulder, stroking his chest gently. 

 

“No, I also can’t believe he’s slept in this late. Do you think now he’s one he’s learned that sleeping is actually a good thing?” Robert beamed, Aaron letting out a laugh. It was then that Matthew chose to wake up, letting his presence known over the baby monitor. Both men laughed, Aaron mumbling an “I’ll get him,” as he moved to put his dressing gown on, making his way down the hallway to their son’s bedroom. As he entered the room he was greeted by a smiling Matthew, who was stood up in his crib, clinging onto the side of it, bouncing with excitement at seeing his dad. Aaron’s smile took over his face, reaching down to lift Matthew out, picking up the dummy and offering it to Matthew, who took it immediately.

 

“Happy birthday, little man! Are you such a big boy now?” Aaron asked, stroking the fine hair on Matthew’s head before kissing his forehead. He bounced the boy as he walked down the stairs, turning into the living room to see Robert next to Matthew’s presents, two teas placed on the coffee table. Robert smiled as he reached for Matthew, Matthew kicking his little legs with excitement at seeing his other father. Robert took Matthew from Aaron, lifting the boy into the air before covering his face with kisses.

 

“Happy birthday, Matty! Look at all the presents you’ve got! Will we open them all? Will Daddy help you?” Robert asked the boy, Matthew staring at Robert like he had no bloody idea what was going on. Aaron smiled as he picked up a present, Robert sitting on the floor, placing Matthew down next to him, allowing the boy to crawl over to the gift Aaron had placed on the floor. Matthew grabbed at the paper, looking confused with what to actually do with the paper. Aaron lifted a corner of the paper to start Matthew off, the boy leaning over to grab the paper and rip it off, revealing a new “Paw Patrol” toy. Matthew was absolutely beaming, there was nothing he loved more on this earth than Paw Patrol. Aaron looked up to see Robert armed with his phone, taking about a hundred pictures a minute of Matthew. Aaron placed more gifts in front of Matthew, the baby picking which ones to open next, beginning to get the hang of it. Aaron knew they had spoiled him, but he was their baby, and he was one, and if that wasn’t a reason to spoil their boy, he didn’t know what was. Matthew finished opening his gifts, making his way over to Aaron with a new book in his hands, plonking himself down next to Aaron, a sure sign that the boy wanted a story read to him. One thing Robert had made sure of when Matthew was born, was reading to their boy every night. Robert’s passion was reading, and he hoped to pass that love onto their son.

 

“Do you want to read this with Daddy, Matty?” Aaron asked, Matthew clambering onto Aaron’s lap, Aaron holding the book in front of him so Matthew could see the pictures. It was then he heard the noise from Robert’s phone, Aaron looking up to see Robert taking a picture of them both.

 

“Rob, I look a mess. Delete it.” Aaron said, glaring at Robert jokingly. Robert barely lifted his eyes from the phone, shaking his head, turning his phone to show Aaron the picture. Matthew looked so cute, totally focused on the pictures in the book, his smile clear even though he had his dummy in his mouth, and Aaron looked like a dad who was totally in love with his son. 

 

“No way am I deleting it, this is going to be my new screensaver,” Robert mumbled as he changed the screensaver to the picture, smiling gently at the screen, looking up at Matthew and Aaron, “My two boys look adorable, why would I delete it?” he asked, leaning over to kiss Aaron gently on the lips, brushing a hand over Matthew’s wispy hair as he pulled away. Matthew slapped on the book with excitement, exclaiming “doggy!” at the picture of the dog in the book. Aaron grinned, kissing Matthew’s cheek, “Yeah, Matty, that is a doggy!” Matthew had a love for dogs, every time the three of them would visit Paddy, Matthew would instantly head over to the dogs to clap them. Aaron hoped that this would help convince Robert that they should get a dog, Matthew had Robert wrapped around his little finger.

 

“What’s the betting this little boy is going to be spoiled rotten today?” Robert asked, making a face at Matthew who giggled, crawling over to Robert to sit on his lap. Robert leaned down to kiss Matthew on his head, ruffling the little boy’s hair gently.

 

“Well, his parents have definitely spoiled him rotten, so I would say the answer is, yes, he definitely will be spoiled rotten by everybody else.” Aaron said, lifting himself up to make a start on their breakfast. They had arranged a small party at their home for family and close friends, and he was so excited to see his little boy’s face. Aaron couldn’t believe that he and Robert had made it to this point. After everything he had been through in his life, he was so happy that he had got here. A loving husband, a beautiful little boy. Aaron only had one way to describe how he felt. Content.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! constructive criticism is much appreciated, if you like you can follow me on tumblr, i'm sugdens-robert over there :)


End file.
